Where there's A Will There's A Way
by uknowuluvme09
Summary: Everyone in Tree Hill has a tough road ahead of him. Secrets will be spilled, new love will blossom, and someone recieves shocking news!This story begins after Haley and Lucas's accident after the championship game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In the hospital the day after Lucas woke up...**

"Mornin Lucas," said Peyton.

"Mornin Peyt," said Lucas drowsily. The doctors had put him on an IV for painkillers that made him sleepy.

"How are feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

"No seriously... tell me," said Peyton sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Ok ok... Not too bad considering I can't really feel anything," he said lifting up his right arm with the IV.

"I guess that's good... as long as u can feel this..." She kissed him.

"Yeah... I"m pretty sure I felt that." Peyton laughed and Lucas smiled. _God I love that smile, _thought Peyton. "Well I guess I better let everybody else see you too. I'll be right back. Let me go get everybody else." Peyton got up and they kissed. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then she turned and walked out of the door.  
She danced down the hall to the waiting room. _I can't believe I finally got him. I've never felt like this before... God I love that boy_, she thought. _I can get used to this. _When she finally got to the waiting room she had the biggest smile on her face. "Ok guys... everybody can go in!"

"Finally," exclaimed Brooke. Karen, Brooke, Mouth, Skillz, and Peyton all walked back to the room.  
"Hey Lucas," said Brooke while she hugged him.

"Hey Brooke. I missed you buddy."

"How could you not!" Everybody laughed.

"Hey mom, said Lucas.

"Hey Luke," said Karen kissing him on the for head.

"Hey Skillz . Hey mouth. Thanks everybody for being here. It means a lot."

"Aw Lucas you gotta sweet side," mimicked Skillz.

"Uh... I say 'you're welcome'," said Mouth.

"How's Haley doing?," questioned Lucas.

"She's doing fine. The doctors are saying that she might be able to come home tonight," said Peyton.

"What about Nathan... how's holdin up?" "He's okay. I think he just needs a little rest," chimed in Brooke. "Yeah... I'll bet," said Lucas.  
Just then the door opened. The doctor walks in. "Good morning Lucas. We got your test results back... but everybody but your mother should probably leave."

"No... it's ok... they're all like family," explained Lucas.

"No, no...it's ok... Skillz and I will leave you guys alone. We need to visit Haley anyways," admitted Mouth.

"We do?," said Skillz.

"Just come on," said Mouth while pulling Skillz through the door.

"Ok... no problem. Well, It seems that there was a mistake in our diagnosis. You don't have HCM. You never did," claimed the doctor.

"What? I don't understand!," said Karen. She was so confused. _How could this be_, thought Karen.

"How?!," questioned Lucas. Everyone's mouth was hanging open. They were all completely shocked. Peyton took Lucas's hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she was there for him.

"Well it seems that we made a mistake on your labs when you came in for the HCM test. When we gave you the pills, they weren't helping you at all... they were just putting more stress on your heart. Your body became dependent on them. Your heart began to need them to function properly. So... when you didn't take your meds the night of the game, your heart went into shock and _that_ caused your heart attack."

Lucas looked at his mom. "This is good news... isn't it!?," questioned Karen.

Then Lucas, smiling a confused smile, turned to Peyton and they kissed. Peyton took him in her arms and they both laughed.

"Well... yes, it is good news. But that's not all. We discovered something else while we were looking through your results. I am so sorry... there's a possibility that you might have..."

Tell me what yout think! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

**Chapter 2 **

I am so sorry... there's a possibilty that you might have cancer. To be specific... leukemia, the doctor says regretfully.

Lucas can't believe it. Peyton falls into her chair and tears start to fall from her eyes. "No... this isn't funny!," Peyton breaths. She turns to Lucas and leans her forehead on his forehead as silent tears start to stream down his face. Karen grabs his free hand and asks the doctor, "How? Why?"

"I'm so sorry. I hate telling people something like this. But we'll need to do a bone marrow biopsy to determine how advanced the cancer is. Then you'll have to go through chemotherapy. I'll have the doctors come in in about 20 minutes for the biopsy." "Again... I am so sorry," he says as he turns around before walking out the door.

"I can't believe this," cries Karen. "Lucas... you're going to be fine... you have to be," Brooke tells him.

"I need a minute," Peyton says as she hurries out of the room.

"I should go tell Nathan and Haley what's going on," says Brooke quietly. She walks up to the bed and kisses Lucas on the forehead. "I'll be back soon... be strong Luke." She walks out of the room.

"Mom... what am I going to do?," asks Lucas, sobbing. Karen sits on the bed next to him and embraces him. "Everything's going to be all right honey. You just need to be strong. You have so many people that love you... they'll be with you every step of the way I'm sure of it." Karen tries to hold in her tears. _I've got to be strong for him_, thought Karen.

**Meanwhile... outside of Lucas's room**

Peyton turns the corner and leans up against the wall, trying to brace herself, trying to control her sobs. _Why him? Not now that we're finally together! This can't be happening! _She slides to the ground with her back to the wall and hugs her knees. _What am I doing? He needs me... he needs me now more than ever... he needs all of us! I've got to be strong, for his sake. _She picks herself up off the ground and wipes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and turns around, walking back to Lucas's room.

**Meanwhile... Brooke is heading towards Haley's hospital room**

_Oh my God, Oh my God. How can this be happening? Not to Luke... not to Peyton... they don't deserve this!,_ Brooke thought. _I don't even know what to say to Nathan and Haley. _She stops in front of the door to the room and takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. 

I'd love to hear what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In Haley's hospital room**

"Hey Brooke! It's so good to see you," cries Haley.

"Yeah... hi Brooke," repeats Nathan, sitting beside Haley's bed. The room is silent as Haley looks confusedly at Brooke's face. She looked liked she was about to cry.

"Um... I don't even know where to start," admits Brooke. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Brooke, what is it?," asks Haley.

"Uh... Lucas doesn't have HCM... he never did..."

"Uh... that's good isn't it?," questions Haley.

"Yeah... but now he's... he...he... he has leukemia," sobs Brooke.

"What?," both Nathan and Haley cry out loud.

"They don't know how bad it is yet so they're going to do a biopsy," says Brooke. Nathan and Haley look at each other in disbelief and Nathan takes Haley into his arms as she starts to cry.

"But how?," he asks confused. He tries to hold back his own tears.

"The doctors made a mistake or something," explains Brooke.

"I can't believe this. Can we see him?," asks Haley. 

**Meanwhile... Peyton is back in Lucas's room**

"Karen... I'm sorry... but can I have a minute with Lucas?," asks Peyton.

"Sure... I'll go get us something to eat while I'm gone." With that she kisses him on the forehead, squeezes his hand, and walks out.

"Hey Luke." "Hey Peyt." Lucas sighs and looks the other way.

"I'm so sorry. You don't need this Peyt," he says.

"What are you saying?"

"You don't deserve this... you're always losing people... and now you're going to lose me too..."

" Please don't say that. I'm not going to lose you... ever! And don't ever for a second blame yourself... there's nothing you could have done to stop this," she says, rushing to his side.

"I'm so scared," breathes Lucas.

"I know... I know," says Peyton. She rests his head against her chest and rests her chin on his head, stroking his hair. "Everything's going to be alright Luke... don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Lucas lifts his head and looks up at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you Peyton."

"I don't know what you'd do either," she says trying to lighten the mood. They both laugh and Lucas is glad that he could finally do that. It had only been a few minutes ago that he'd heard the news... btu it seemed like forever. And Peyton had done that. _God I love her,_ he thinks. Peyton then climbs into the bed with Lucas and they kiss. During that kiss... even if only for a second... he forgets everything and realizes this is who he wants to be with for the rest of his life... if he even has a life. Payton lays her head on his chest and he finally falls asleep. 

**  
In Lucas's hospital room later on**

"Hey Peyton," says Brooke quietly.

"Oh hey." Peyton sits up and scoots off the bed. "He just fell asleep," she says.

"I'm so sorry. Neither of you deserve this... at all," whispers Brooke. They hug.

"It's ok... I just don't know what to say around him anymore... I'm so afraid of losing him," sighs Peyton.

"You're not gonna lose him... I promise. You have to believe that this can turn out for the better... otherwise you're just gonna scare him even more."

"I know, I know. I love him so much." Peyton takes his hand.

"Have you told him that?" asks Brooke. "I think he'd really like to hear that right now," she says.

"Thanks Brooke... I'm so glad we're friends again."

"Me too, me too," sighs Brooke. "Oh... is it alright if Nathan and Haley come in?" asks Brooke.

"Yeah sure... I'll wake him up. "

"Lucas... Lucas… wake up Luke." Lucas opens his eyes groggily. "Hey… Nathan and Haley are here to see you," says Peyton. "I'll leave you guys alone for awhile."

"Hey Luke," says Nathan softly. Haley's in a wheelchair because her leg is broken. Nathan wheels her until she's next to his bed. Haley takes Lucas's hand and Nathan stands behind her. "How you holding up buddy?" asks Haley.

"Pretty good considering the news I just got." A small smile spreads across his face. "No…. I'm doing ok though…. Just a little scared," he admits.

"You should be," says Nathan. "But you're gonna make it… you're the strongest person I know. You've been through so much and I've got no doubt that you can face this," he says. "Don't worry… we'll all stick with you through this," says Haley.

"Thanks… that means a lot," he whispers. Haley squeezes his hand.

Just then Peyton and Karen come back into the room followed by the doctor. "Ok Lucas… it's time for the biopsy. I'm going to have to have to ask everybody else to leave. I'm sorry." 

Thanks for reading! Feel free to give any suggestions! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**An hour later**

Peyton is sleeping with her head resting beside Lucas on the bed. Everyone's in the room… waiting…. Waiting for the results of the biopsy.

_I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_ _not like this,_ Lucas kept thinking.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. Automatically, everyone sat up straight and the room was completely silent. To Lucas, the room seemed to be screaming. Peyton woke with a start, and when she saw what was going on, she took Lucas's hand.

"Well… we finally received the test results. I have good news…" says the doctor. "We caught the cancer just in time… it's not too far advanced. There's something we can do to give you a chance. It's risky but it's really the only thing we can do. I'm not going to guarantee you anything," he says.

Karen cries out with joy and hugs Lucas so hard that he almost cannot breathe. Lucas pulls Peyton toward him and kisses her on the cheek twice and she squeezes his hand in relief. They both have the biggest smiles on their faces. "Now we can have our chance," he whispers in her ear.

Brooke lets out a sigh of relief and Nathan pulls Haley into a hug.

"You'll have to go through chemotherapy to help damage all of the harmful cells in your bone marrow, and then you'll have to have a bone marrow transplant. It'll be a lot to deal with, but if everything goes well, you'll live a long happy life… I promise," says the doctor. "We'll have to start the chemotherapy tomorrow morning. So… you're free to go home for tonight." 

**That night at Lucas's house w/ Peyton**

"I guess I better tell you this before it's too late," said Lucas.

"What?" questioned Peyton. "It might be the last time I ever say this…"

"Stop…." She puts her fingers up to his lips to stop him from talking. "Please stop…. Don't say that. I need you. I don't _ever_ want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you," says Peyton.

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry," he says. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. He wipes a tear from his eye before he pulls away so that she could not see it.

"Now what were you gonna say?" asked Peyton.

"Never mind, never mind," he said jokingly. "No… tell me," she said jokingly. She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I love you," he said. Peyton stopped playing around and asked, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…"

She took both of his hands in hers and kissed him. She stopped kissing him but didn't pull away. She whispered, "I love you too."

"It feels so good hear that," he says.

(They make out for awhile, but Peyton pulls away) "You really need some rest… you're gonna have a hard day tomorrow."

"Oh… I'll be fine," he says. Lucas leans in to kiss her again but she playfully pushes him away with one finger. "Uh uh uh," she says jokingly. She runs over to the bed and jumps on it. "Come here," she says, patting the bed next to her. Lucas walks over to the bed and they snuggle together.

**At Haley and Nathan's apartment**

"God I hope Luke will be ok," says Haley.

"He will be... don't worry Hales. I have faith," said Nathan. Nathan helped Haley out of the wheelchair and onto the couch. "You need some rest," he said, resting her feet across his legs.

"Thanks... I don't know what I'd do without you Nate."

Nathan looks into her eyes and she smiles.

"What's wrong Nathan?" she asks.

_I have to tell her... I need to tell her, _he thought, "Haley, I have something I need to tell you," he said.

"What? What is it?"

"It's about your accident," he said.

"My accident? I don't understand Nate. Tell me what's going on," says Haley.

"That's just it... see... it wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" says Haley sitting up straighter.

"I'm so sorry... I wanted to tell you so much but I didn't want to hurt you." Tears are starting to fall down his face and he looks down at his hands. "Haley... do you remember the night I shaved points in the basketball game?"

"Yeah... I remember," she says hesitantly.

"Well... a few days before that, I talked to this guy, Duante, and he said he would help me with our money problems. But then he changed his mind... he would only help me if I won by no more than 10 points in that game..."

"Nathan... why would you do that? You could have asked Dan for help!"

"I did! I did! He wouldn't help us... he _couldn't_ help us. But he tried to. Believe me... I tried everything. But after that game Daunte still wouldn't help me. Haley... he told me I had to lose the championship game. He threatened your _life_. I _had_ to do it. I couldn't let anything happen to you." Nathan started to cry harder now and Haley had her mouth open in shock.

"But you didn't lose...," she breathed.

"I know... I didn't... I tried to in te beginning but something you said changed my mind. I thought everything would be ok... I didn't think this would happen," he admitted.

Haley titlted his chin up and wiped a tear away. "Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" she whispered to him. "I could have helped you... I could have done_ something_."

"I didn't want to worry you... you had enough on your plate already. This was _my_ problem," he said.

"But that's just it... it wasn't just _your_ problem. It's _our_ money. And what does this have to do with my accident?" 

Tell me what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Still at Haley and Nathan's apartment!**

Nathan takes a deep breath and says, "Daunte was in the car that hit you. And he did it on purpose." Nathan sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" Haley took his hands in hers. "When I saw who it was that hit you I was so mad! I couldn't help it! I hit him... and I couldn't stop! God Hales... I think I killed him!"

"No, no... you couldn't have," said Haley quietly. She pulls his head to her chest and hugged him. "You're gonna be ok... it wasn't your fault," she said with disbelief. "How could you know... youo were... you know! And that's all because of me," cried Nathan.

"Nathan... stop... I just heard on the news that Daunte was dead before he was pulled out of the car. You didn't kill him. You couldn't have."

"What? Are you sure? How?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know... but let's not even think about that. I love you Nathan," whispered Haley softly. As Nathan looked into her eyes, he smiled tentatively. "I love you too Hales."Nathan laid his head on her lap and she held him like that until he finally fell asleep. 

**The next morning at Lucas's house**

Peyton is laying next to Lucas and watching him sleep. She watched his chest move up and down and ran her fingers through his hair. _What if I never see this again_, she thought. Lucas began to wake. "Hey sleepyhead," she said.

Lucas rubbed his eyes. "It's morning already?" he asked.

"Yep..." They laced their fingers together.

"Are you scared?" she whispered in his ear.

"Not with you beside me," he said tucking her hair behind her ear. He kissed her and started to get off the bed. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her off the bed.

"Bet I can beat you to the kitchen," she teased.

"You're on," yelled Nathan playfully. Peyton took off running and Lucas chased her. 

**2 Hours later at the hospital **

Lucas is laying in the bed and Peyton is sitting in a chair next to the bed.

The doctor walks in. "Good morning Lucas... everybody." He takes Lucas's right hand and puts an IV into it. "The drugs are going to come through the IV. There are going to be some side effects. It's going to make you really tired and you may have some nausea and vomiting. Somebody will be in to check on you every hour."

Lucas sighed, but Peyton took his hand and kissed it. "Be strong," she said. "I'm right here." 

**1 hour later**

Lucas threw up... again. He'd been doing this for over 30 minutes. He couldn't keep anything down. Peyton was right there by his side and so was his mom. Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were all in the waiting room. Silent tears were running down Peyton's face. _I don't if I can handle this. It hurts so much to see him like this_, she thought. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed to him until he fell asleep.

**2 Weeks Later at the Hospital**

"Lucas... I have good news! You are responding well to the chemotherapy. You only have about a week left of the drugs," said the doctor.

"Oh thank God," whispered Karen.

Peyton bent down and kissed Lucas and he let out a sigh of relief. "I can't wait til all of this is over," he said.

"But there's something else. We still need to find a match for the bone marrow transplant. It's better if a family member or someone close to you is the donor." The doctor looked around the room. "So... if any of you want to get tested to see if you are a match, feel free. But I have to warn you, it is not going to be pleasant," admitted the doctor. Not one person in the room said no. 

**The next day**

"The results are back and I'm happy to tell you we have a match!" said the doctor. You could feel the tension in the room vanish automatically.

"Who is it?" asks Brooke.

The doctor turns to Lucas and says, "It's your brother... Nathan Scott."

**2 Hours Later **

_There's no way I can make him do this... there's no way I can let_ _him_, Lucas thought. He was thinking of Nathan. He didn't want to put him through something like that. Not when Haley was so close to having her baby. He stared at his hands. _What am I going to do_, he thought.

Knock, knock (Nathan was standing in the open doorway)

Lucas looked up. "Nathan," he sighed. "You know I can't let you do this, right? Not when Haley's in the condition she's in. You could miss your baby being born," admitted Lucas.

Nathan walked closer to the bed. "Luke...there is _no_ way I _wouldn't_ do this. Yeah...I might miss my baby being born and I pray that that doesn't happen. But this is your life Luke...it's your only chance," he whispered. For awhile, the room is completely silent.

"Thanks Nate... this means a lot. Let's just hope your baby isn't born until this is all over with," said Lucas weakly.

"You feeling all right Luke?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. This chemo stuff isn't exactly a walk in the park you know," said Lucas. A weak smile spread across his face.

"Just think... you only have a week left of this stuff. And then... hopefully... it'll all be over.," said Nathan. "I guess I'll let you get some rest. See ya tomorrow."

Nathan turned and walked away. But before he could get to the door, "Nathan!" Nathan turned around.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Thanks again man," said Lucas.  
"No problem. After all... that's what brothers are for." 

Sorry it's been so long! I have a lot going on right now! Next ud coming soon hopefully!


End file.
